Prince of leafe
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is a little story I wrote about Kei, it's rather wired but enjoy. K?
1. Chapter 1

Well here comes the speal I do not own Preatear or any of the characters here included. Makoto is my own invention. This story is based on the manger version of Kai who is a lot cuter in my opinion then the anime version. This is my first Preatear fan fiction so be nice.

Prince of leafé.

Part one:

Himeno was sitting in her part of the garden staring up at the blue sky, making shapes out of the passing clouds slowly she let out a deep sigh, a figure sat next to her quietly and also looked up at the sky. Himeno could feel the leafé coming from her companion and spoke. "Not now Hayate I'm trying to think and you are to much of a distraction to that process."

"I am not Hayate, but I'm sure he would be pleased to hear you call him a distraction." Came the reply from her companion.

Himeno jumped, it was not a voice she recognised, Himeno turned and looked at the person next to her and her eyes went very wide. "Who are you, I can feel you have lots of leafé which would make you one of the knights but I thought I knew them all."

"I am Makoto." Makoto was thin, he had long silver, black and grey hair drawn back in a braid just like the other knights at the end of and top which were two bands of silver, his eyes were silver, Makoto wore black jeans, black trainers, a grey shirt and silver glasses. "And I miss Preatear am the knight of lightning and the protector of the prince of leafé just as my father was before me."

"The prince of leafé?" Himeno asked looking at him very confused.

Makoto nodded and took a deep breath before beginning his explanation. "A long time ago Leafeania had a whole royal family, the king and queen died quiet suddenly the prince vanished at the same time. As it was his duty my father left Leafeania to find the prince. On his journeys my father met my mother, they fell in love and got married, my mother followed my father every were on his adventures, I came along a few years later but that didn't stop my fathers search or my mother from following him so I ended up going too. When my father died I took over from him, my mother stayed beside his grave building a home there and I have come here."

"So you have come here looking for the prince?"

"Yes, well let me correct that I have come here because I know that the prince is here some were."

"How will you know when you find him?" Himeno asked softly.

Makoto fished out a silver pendent shaped like a flash of lightning. "This will glow when I find the prince."

"Wow pretty."

Makoto smiled at Himeno and tucked the pendent back under his shirt. Makoto closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them. "Ahh it appears that the other knights have felt my presence here . . . this aught to be interesting to say the least."

"Oh why do you say that?"

"Wait about five seconds and you will get to see what I mean."

Goh appeared near by, followed by Shin, then Mannen, next was Hayate, then Sasame then Hajime and lastly Kei. The seven nights stared at the long lost and almost forgotten eighth leafé knight, none of them were quiet sure what to say at the sudden reappearance of the eighth knight and guardian to the prince. "You, you're the new knight of lightning." Stated Hayate.

Makoto started to clap very slowly and locked his silver eyes to Hayates' blue ones. "Ten out of ten for observation, Hayate knight of wind, I am Makoto the knight of lighting and the protector of the prince."

"Why are you here?" Demanded Hayate his anger at Makoto's clapping obvious.

The silver eyes didn't move from their steady gaze. "I am here for two reasons, neither of which really concern you but since you ask I will tell you. One is that the princes trail lead me here and the other was I felt that he might want me here or maybe even need me, so here I am ready to serve and protect the prince just as my father before me was."

Himeno beamed up and the knight of lightning then scowled at the other knights. "And just why are the lot of you being so mean to Makoto here?"

Hayate looked at Himeno and lifted his chin imperiously. "Because his no good father left with out telling us were he was going or why."

Himeno lifted her brows. "Hang on Makoto's father was the protector of the prince, he left after the prince vanished and your mad at him for leavening and not telling you why."

Hayate nodded, Himeno started to laugh, Hayate placed his hands on his hips and stared furiously at Himeno for a few moments before finally asking. "And what is so funny?"

It took Himeno a while to stop laughing but once she had she spoke. "Well I would have thought it was obvious that with the prince missing his guardian would have felt it his duty to go off and look for him."

Hayate gave a grudging grunt. "And besides which, the knight of lightning came home again, well I'll admit Makoto here isn't the original but still he is here."

"True I guess." Hayate final conceded to Himeno grudgingly. "Just don't expect me to trust him."

Himeno shot Hayate a daggered look and then smiled up at Makoto. "Ignore Hayate, Makoto he is always like that."

"I know my father warned me." Makoto said in his ever clam tone of voice.

"So do you have a job here in this world?" Himeno asked eagerly, was it just her imagination or were the knights coming closer to him they were interested in there missing member, deeply interested though they hated to admit it, only Hayate kept his distance and that was totally normal for him.

"Yes I work as a school councillor, I just transferred my job to Hakutoku academy."

"Hey that's my school."

Makoto raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Small world."

"Yeah."

"So what is the school like?" He asked her softly.

Himeno put her head to one side. "Well some of the girls there are well a little snobby. . . but not to bad I guess. I can tell you one thing they will flip over having such a handsome man working for the school, so you had better watch out for girls trying to throw themselves at you from all directions."

Makoto laughed in was a deep gentle sound and it made Himeno smile. "I'll have to remember that."

"So were is the prince any way?" Kei asked Makoto softly.

Makoto's silver eyes met Kei's gold ones and he smiled at the knight of light. "Safe, but as you probably have already guessed I will not tell you were he is until I am sure of a few things."

Kei placed his hands on his hips, he let out an aggravated sigh, Makoto rose and locked their gazes again, slowly he walked over to Kei, Himeno couldn't help but stair they were the same height, Makoto looked strait into Kei's golden eyes and said. "Do you have some sort of problem with me?"

Kei shook his head rapidly. "No, no it's just that you make me feel so very strange."

Makoto was just about to say something else when he heard Himeno laughing again, he turned to look at her and put his head to one side. "What is so funny Himeno?"

It took quiet some time before Himeno could stop laughing and when she final did she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that I have never seen Kei react to any one like that before it was almost as if you had given him an electrical shock or something."

Makoto looked back at Kei an expression of deep concern on his face. "Oh dear did I give you an electric shock?"

"No Makoto you did not."

Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good I am glad I have not done so."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Makoto was sitting on the window seat up in his room in Leafeania watching the sunset through his window a slight smile on his face.

There came a knock on the door, Makoto looks over at the door and speaks. "Come in."

Kei comes into the room, he shuts the door behind him and stands there looking a little uncomfortable. "What is it Kei?" Makoto asks quietly.

Taking a deep Kei walks across the room and sits on the window seat with Makoto. "So you really know were the prince of leafé is?"

"Yes I felt the pendent glow earlier today. How ever I shall protect the prince and say nothing of who he is until the prince wishes me too." Makoto made eye contact with Kei.

Kei felt blush rising in his cheeks and looked at the floor. "Thank you Makoto, that makes me feel much better."

"I thought that it might."

With out thinking, Kei put his head on Makoto's shoulder, Kei let out a contented sigh and then fell asleep. Makoto smiled down on Kei, carefully he lifted Kei up into his arms, Makoto walked out into the Leafé palace, he walked strait past the other knights carrying Kei and they couldn't help but smile at them as they went past.

Makoto using what his father had told him of the palace found Kei's room, gently he lowered Makoto into the bed and covered him over. "Sleep well Kei prince of Leafé." The voice however was no longer that of a man but a woman's voice, slowly Makoto leant down and kiss forehead and left him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Time past, slowly the knights settled down to Makoto being in the castle and not telling them were their prince was. Kei and Makoto were firm friends and could often be found together discussing all sorts of things.

It was one Thursday afternoon when Kei came to see Makoto, slowly Kei raised a hand and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Called Makoto's voice from beyond the door.

Kei stepped into the room, he shut the door behind him, and he turned to say something to Makoto and his eyes widened. Makoto was sitting at his desk, his long hair out flowing down his back and onto the floor, he wore a long silver and black flowing yukatia. Right now in that brief moment Makoto looked almost as if he were a woman.

Slowly Makoto turned round to see who had come in, his silver eyes met Kei's golden eyes and he smiled gently. "Yes Kei what is it?"

Kei shook himself out of his amazement, Makoto looked at Kei with concern and rose from his chair. "Kei are you aright you look pail, here I think you better sit down."

Makoto helped Kei to sit down on the edge of the bed and sat down beside him. "Really It's all right, it was just then for a moment I though . . . " Kei let the sentence peter out.

Makoto scratched his head and looked at Kei confused. "For a moment you thought what?"

Kei swallowed and then said. "I thought that you were a woman for a moment."

Makoto's eyes widened, he rose quickly to his feat, Makoto backed away from Kei who stood and stared at Makoto. "I'm right aren't I, you are a woman!"

Makoto didn't answer, Kei scowled at him and approached Makoto. "Speak my guardian Knight I your prince of Leafé command you to."

Makoto froze his face paled and he fort the power that Kei had over him. Kei came closer and spoke more forcefully then he had before. "I command you to answer me Makoto are you a woman?"

Makoto's shoulders drooped ion defeat and he spoke. "Yes my Prince I am a woman."

Her voice was soft and even. Kei smiled at his knight and the asked. "Why did you just not tell me you were a woman?"

Makoto blushed and then answered the question in a soft voice. "I thought that if you knew I was a woman you wouldn't want me to be your knight or that you would be embraced."

Kei smiled at his knight softly and shook his head. "You silly thing as if I could ever be embraced by you, in fact I am very proud of you woman or man that would be no different." Kei reached out towards Makoto and pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. "My knight."

Makoto hugged Kei back and sighed contentedly into his chest. "My prince."

As they moved apart from their hug, their gazed met, silver eyes staring into gold, Kei lowered his head, and he raised a hand and stroked Makoto's cheek softly. Her lips looked so inviting to him, Makoto felt so right in his arms, slowly their mouths met and they kissed softly. They surrendered to this kiss, pulling closer their arms wrapping round each other they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "I love you my knight, I don't know, when, were or how it happened but I do."

Makoto stared at Kei eyes wide. "My prince you cannot love me . . . I should never have come to you, but you kept calling out to me though I can see no reason for you needing me here. I should go."

"No, no don't go. I kept calling to you I know I did and now I know why because I need you to be with me."

Makoto pulled away from Kei, he went to grab her and found he couldn't move, some how Makoto was using her magnetic field to keep him in place. There was a bright flash of light and then Makoto was gone.

"No!" Kei cried his voice filled with anguish.

Slowly he flopped down onto Makoto's bed and held out a hand to thin air. "Please Makoto come back to me." Kei looked up at the celling and lowered his hand, he got comfortable on the bed. "I can't live with out you, my Makoto, but I cannot kill myself because the world would die with me, so instead I shall sleep until you return to me."

Once his decision was made, a golden light filled the room and Kei began to change, he wore all gold and white, his gold curly hair became long, a crown of long thin silver spikes appeared on his head. Kei's golden eyes flickered and closed as he fell into a deep sleep which he would allow only Makoto to wake him from.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

Kei had been asleep for only a few weeks when Himeno came to visit the other knights of Leafé explained to Himeno what had happened to Kei and who he was to the best of there abilities.

Himeno went to Makoto's room were Kei lay sleeping, she let herself in drew up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

After watching Kei sleep for a while, Himeno decided that something had to be done and she wasn't going to just sit here. Himeno closed her eyes, carefully she tapped into the Leafé that was all around her and used it to call out to Makoto. "Makoto please come home to Leafeania, Kei needs you but he cannot call for you himself so I am doing so for him."

Himeno opened her eyes and waited quietly, a few moments later there was a rumble and a brief flash of light and Makoto appeared in the room. She wore a long flowing black skirt and a black and silver glittering role neck. Makoto's silver eyes fell on the bed and widened. "What on earth happened?" She asked Himeno confused.

Himeno stood up and looked at Makoto. "According to the others after you vanished Kei turned into the king of Leafé and then went to sleep and he won't wake up for any one but you.

"I see, so just how am I supposed to wake Kei from this sleep Himeno?"

"Uhh that's the thing you see I don't know."

Makoto sat down heavily on the chair, Himeno squeezed her shoulder and then spoke as she left the room. "You will figure something out I am sure of it."

"I hope so." Makoto reached out and took one of Kei's hands into hers and gently stroked the back of it. "I'm here with you Kei, please wake up for me."

Nothing happened, Makoto let out a sad sigh, she looked at the floor and then felt Kei's hand tighten round hers. Makoto's silver eyes snapped up onto the sleeping king, he appeared to still be sleeping but he was defiantly holding onto her had. "That's right, I'm here with you and I'm not going to leave you until you wake up. My love, my king of Leafé."

She felt his fingers tighten further. "Come on it's time to wake up, time to come and see me."

Nothing else seemed to change and Makoto wondered what on earth she wasn't doing right and then an idea struck her. "I promise I will never leave you again, so please my wonderful one wake up."

Kei let out a sigh, Makoto took a deep breath and watched as his gold eyes flickered open. "Makoto?" Kei whispered quietly a questioning tone to his voice.

Makoto gave his hand a slight squeeze. "I am here Kei."

Kei's golden eyes turned onto her and he smiled widely. "You came back to me."

"Yes my King and I will never leave you again."

Kei sat up in the bed slowly and put his arms out to Makoto, who realising what Kei wanted went over to the bed were he sat and carefully she sat along side him and then Kei reached out and hugged Makoto to him.

After a few moments Kei turned and looked down at Makoto, who smiled back up at him, gently he claimed her lips in a soft loving kiss.

Neither of them noticed Himeno and the rest of the Leafé knights who were gathered round the open door smiling. They were far to busy kissing, they only stopped when Hayate started to clap, they both flushed, Kei looked over at the door. "Go away." He said simply before gesturing to the door which slammed shut.

Kei turned his gold eyes back to Makoto and he smiled. "No were had we got too, oh yes." Before Makoto could speak Kei claimed her lips in another soft loving kiss.


End file.
